Found
by facepalmer123
Summary: Jimmy finds a scared, hurt Ben Mason one day and things just start to happen. Sorry not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Falling Skies. This is an idea that has been nagging me to write for a while so I just had to write it. Just so you know Ben is not with them currently, but they find him and me being me have to pair up Ben and Jimmy so they find Ben and well you will just have to read and find out. Ben is not harnessed. **

**Jimmy's POV**

Weaver had me on patrol again tonight. We heard an explosion and when we went to investigate it we came across sort of a ghost town. There were 20 or so Skitters dead and about 5 Mechs. Tom bent down and examined the Mech and discovered that there were no shell casings which meant that they fought against each other. We were about to leave when we heard a whimpering coming from behind one of the vehicles.

I went to check it out and I found a kid my age crying, holding his arm. "Hey Tom, you might want to come here." When I said this, the kid looked up in fear at me and tried to get up and run, but I gently held him down and slowly he calmed down. "Shush, you are okay now. Can you tell me your name?"

He looked up at me and said "Ben Mason." My eyes widened just a tad and I hollered to Tom again. "Tom you really want to come here." I heard his feet hitting the gravel as he jogged over to me. "What is it Jimmy?" He asked and I pointed down.

Tom's POV

"Ben, is that really you?" I asked and he nodded. "Hi daddy." (**Yes I know I had him say daddy, but I think that if you are a wounded, scared teenager you are probably going to call your mother and father mommy and daddy.**) "Oh Benny, I have been looking for you forever. So have your brothers for that matter. I have missed you so much." I told him, gently picking him up because I didn't want to jostle his hurt arm and leg.

"I tried to find you guys, but I got lost and then I nearly got killed by the Skitters and Mechs fighting each other, so I hid behind the dumpster." He explained as I walked over to the bikes with Jimmy following close behind. "I'm just glad you are okay. Now I'm sorry, but you are going to have to ride back to camp on Jimmy's bike because mine is full, is that okay?" I asked and he just nodded his head. I positioned him on the bike and waited as Jimmy got on the back, reaching around Ben to the controls. I saw Ben visibly relax against Jimmy and thought it was weird, but he was hurt and probably tired so I brushed it off and took off on the bike.

Jimmy's POV

I got on the back of the bike and reached around each side of Ben to the controls when I did I felt him relax against me and I smiled because for some reason I felt happy when he was around. I started the bike and drove back to camp. Along the way he fell asleep and was still asleep when we stopped. When we got back Tom picked him up and took him to Anne. I followed them into the med bus, but was ushered out along with Tom by Anne. Around 10 minutes later, I was sitting outside with Tom when we heard panicked screams coming from inside. Lourdes came running out searching for Tom. We ran in and I stood aside and watched as Ben freaked out and started to cry. My heart nearly broke when Tom laid his hand on Ben's chest and Ben trashed around trying to get away. I walked up to him and place my hand on his foot and he stopped hitting his father.

Everyone turned towards me and stared in awe as Ben quieted down and stopped screaming. I slowly moved my hand up and grabbed his hand and he stopped crying all together and fell back to sleep. Lourdes was the first to recover from the shock. "What just happened?" She asked and everyone just shrugged including me because we were all dumbfounded.

"Well whatever it was, he calmed down when Jimmy touched him, so I would not like to have him wake up again without you here, so you don't mind staying here until I get him patched up and well enough to go back with Tom, do you?" She asked almost desperately. "No I don't mind." I told her and then she turned to Tom. "I know he is your son, but he freaked out the most when you touched him, so would you mind leaving?" Anne asked, but when she saw the look on his face she quickly added "just until we finish splinting his leg and arm." He debated for a few moments. "Fine. Just come get me when he is ready." Then he left and I sat in a chair by his bed.

Anne's POV

Once everything was settled we began again. "Lourdes, go get the kit, Jimmy I am going to need you to help me if he wakes up, which I am pretty sure he is going to considering I have to reset his leg and arm." He nodded and Lourdes came back with the kit. We got everything ready "On the count of three, ready one, two, and three!" I set his leg bone and as I suspected he shot up in pain.

Jimmy quickly placed is hands on Ben's chest and he didn't try to kick me which was good. Then I counted down again only this time Ben was trying to get away, but the second Jimmy placed his hand on Ben he stopped struggling. "One, two, and three." I said and quickly placed his arm bone back in place. Ben screamed while I was doing so.

He was crying by the time I finished resetting the bones, but the broken arm and leg didn't hurt as bad as before which was good, but they still hurt. So I wrapped the arm and put it in a sling then I wrapped his leg, but I couldn't put it in a cast because I did not have the proper materials, so he had to make do with a wrap and crutches. I sent Lourdes to get Tom as Jimmy help Ben sit up. When Tom arrived I gave him strict instructions. "He is not to be up and about unless it is completely necessary; also he is not to get into water with the wraps on. Also have him take two ibuprofens every 12 hours to help numb the pain if it gets too bad." I said handing him the pill bottle. "Yes Doc, anything else?" he asked "Yeah, make sure he gets plenty of rest. That is the only way he is going to heal properly." I told him. He nodded and headed out the door supporting one side of Ben and Jimmy supporting the other.

**Okay that is the first chapter of Found. So I hope you enjoy it and I will be updating this and Cold tomorrow. I will update Crush if someone reviews and asks me to, but only if someone does. Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted lately guys, but I have had terrible writers block, also I received a comment that kind of shook me. If there was something wrong with my technique than I wish someone would have told me sooner rather than have me keep writing and my paragraphs/spacing was off. Anyways after thinking for awhile I have decided that you guys deserve an update. I will try to work on the technical aspect of my writing, but I have never been very good at editing, but I will try. **

**I don't Falling Skies. This is the second installment of Found. Just to get something clear Ben only lets His family and Jimmy touch him, because of something that happened which you will find out about later. Also if you don't like slash don't read this story. Okay now on with chapter 2**.

Jimmy's POV

I walked back to the Mason's tent with Ben and Tom. Ben was leaning more towards me, but most of his weight was being supported by Tom. When we arrived Tom and I gently laid his on the cot and put a pillow under his leg to support it. "Okay Ben, I'm leaving. I'm sure you and your dad want to catch up. I hope you get better soon. Bye." I said going to leave the tent. "Bye Jimmy." I heard him say right before I exited the tent and went on my way.

Tom's POV

"Ben, I am so happy to have you back with us." I said as I pulled my son into a hug. "I missed you too, Dad. I am happy to be back. I finally feel safe." He told me before pulling away from the embrace. "Hey dad, I'm kind of tired, can I just sleep for a bit?" I nodded and left him alone. I hope he will be okay.

Ben's POV

I laid my head down on the pillow and drifted off to dreamland. **I was running through a dark alley when I saw two men dressed in black step in front of the entrance. They pointed their guns toward me and the first man spoke in a rough voice "Look what we have here Jack, fresh meat." When he said this he looked me in the eye and I saw a devilish hint in his eyes that scared me. They seized forward and caught my arms. **

**I tried to struggle against them and get away, but they were to strong. They took me to this house in the middle of the woods and I felt my heart drop. They pushed me inside of this cage like area and the one named Jack sat in front of the door with a rifle pointed at me. I sat down in the cage and awaited my fate. The door opened a few hours later and another boy around the age of 16 was pushed in. I huddled in the back of the cage when the guy came up to me and explained that he had a plan to get out of here. I nodded and he informed me on what to do.**

** The door opened again and I took this chance. I ran and stabbed him in the back while Damon grabbed his gun and shot the other guy. We took off running, and as I was running I tripped on a twisted tree root and fell, rolling down a hill and I landed on my arm. I heard two sickening crunches and I knew my arm was broken. I looked down at my leg and saw it was sticking out a weird angle.**

**I tried to get up, but I ended up falling again. I waited a few minutes before slowly getting up and balancing on the non-hurt leg. I slowly limped up the hill and that's when the pain hit. I gasped and almost fell over, but stopped myself on a tree. I heard Damon calling my name and he finally found me. We began walking back to the city and when we got there we were not expecting what we found.**

** There were about 40 Skitters and 7 Mechs fighting against each other. One Mech turned towards us and Damon pushed me behind a dumpster as it shot at us. I saw his body fly backwards and a Mech stepped in front of me. It raised its gun and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed. **I woke up covered in sweat and frantically looked around the room. I could tell it was late because all my family members were asleep. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed my crutch and limped out of the tent. I found a little creek to sit by and I just watched to the water to help calm my mind.

I heard footsteps come up behind me, but I didn't tense or feel worried, I felt at peace so I knew I wasn't in any danger. "I thought that you were supposed to be resting?" I heard a familiar voice say before they sat beside me. "I couldn't sleep. Why aren't you resting?" I questioned him.

"I guess I couldn't sleep either." I turned towards him and the moon light bounced off his face in such a way that his skin seemed smooth and flawless and shone like delicate porcelain. "So what made you come out here?" He asked me gesturing to the small creek we were currently sitting at. "I don't really know, but I am glad that I did. Everything just seems so peaceful here almost like there isn't an alien invasion happening."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have been coming here every night for the past few nights just to escape from the world. So are you happy to be back?" I looked down at the water and listened to the few crickets that were around, I sigh before answering "Yeah, I am, I am happy that I have my family back, but it feels as if everyone in camp kind of hates me, but I don't know why."

"Yeah, I felt that way the first few days when Weaver and your dad found me, lost, scared, and hiding in a building after I found my family slathered at my house." He told me with a far away look on his face then he turned to me. "But it always gets better, people will eventually accept you, and it's not all bad at least you have one friend here." I looked at him "Who would that be?"

"Me. I like to think of you as my friend. I hope that you think of me as the same at least that is if you want to be my friend. So how about it Ben Mason would you like to be friends with me?" I smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much Jimmy Boland."

**Okay that is the end of the second chapter of Found. I hope you enjoyed it and that it was technically better than before, if not please copy the text, fix it, and private message me the fixed copy and I will post it corrected. Bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am back with chapter 3 of Found, as always I don't own Falling Skies. **

Jimmy's POV

It had been about 2 weeks since Ben and I agreed to be friends and we have become inseparable. Everything had been going great until Garret Hanes opened up his big mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting with some of the other soldiers by the ammunition tent when I heard a commotion coming from the kids playing soccer. I ran to see what was happening, and what I saw made my blood boil. Ben was being held down by Garret while he integrating him. How dare he? He knows that Ben has a fear of being touched and he is purposely hurting him.

What I heard made me sick. "How did you survive all this time Ben? A young guy with no family, food, water, or shelter managed to stay alive all this time, seems a little far fetched don't you think?" I saw Ben freaking out under him. "Please get off of me, please."

I heard Garret laugh before speaking. "As if, I will get off once you tell me the real reason you survived all this time." I started to push the people out of the way now trying to get to Ben. "Get off of me." Ben was shoving as hard as he could, but with his hurt arm it was difficult.

"Not until you tell me the real reason." Garret shouted. "Fine, I wasn't alone. A man named Damon was with me, but he is dead now, happy?" Garret applied more pressure and Ben began to have a break down.

"So you willing let another human being die for your safety?" I saw Ben shaking his head no. "No, I would have died, but he pushed me out of the way and a Mech shot him. It wasn't my fault." Ben said to him.

"Wait, what was his name?" Ben sounded confused. "Damon, why?" "Was he somewhat tall, dark skin like mine, with twists in his hair?" He nodded.

"You asshole, that was my brother, you killed my brother." Garret then attempted to wrap his hands around Ben's throat. I finally got through the crowd and threw myself at Garret. Knocking him off of Ben and punching him in the face several times. Blood ran down my hand, but it wasn't mine, it was from the bloody nose Garret now had.

I would have gone for some teeth being knocked out, but Weaver pulled me from him. "What the hell Jimmy, what are you doing?" I looked up at him. "He tried to strangle Ben, I couldn't let that happen." I heard him sigh.

"Go clean your hand off and check on Ben, we will talk about this later." I nodded and went to wash my hand off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to go check on Ben after I cleaned myself up and was shocked to find him lying on his bed, curled up in a ball and shaking. His brothers were doing their best to help calm him, but nothing was working. Matt was the first to notice me. "Thank goodness you are here. He has been asking for you."

I looked to Hal and he nodded. I slowly walked up to Ben so I wouldn't scare him and I knelt down in front of him, gingerly touching his cheek. "Jimmy?" I nodded. "Yeah Benny, it's me. Are you okay?"

"He shook his head no, but stopped shaking when I touched his arm. "I am sorry for what Garret did, he had no right to." Hal decided to speak up. "Jimmy, can you stay with him for awhile? Matt and I have to speak with our Dad." I nodded and they left.

Ben and I just sat there for hours, me holding his arm and Ben crying off and on. Around 9 Hal came back. "Jimmy, I told Weaver you were helping Ben and he said to not go on patrol tonight and you guys will discuss what happened today tomorrow." I nodded and returned my attention back to Ben.

~~~~TIME SKIP around 2 hours so it's 11:00~~~~

Hal was gone on patrol with Tom and Matt was already asleep. I saw Ben's eyes drooping and he was close to falling asleep. I was getting up to leave, but he stopped me. "Can you stay with me for tonight, please? I sighed and nodded. He moved to make room then pulled me down on the cot with him.

I fell asleep with my arms around him.

~~~~TIME SKIP it's around 3 a.m. ~~~~

Hal's POV

I walked back to our tent alone because my dad was staying the night with Anne. I entered and saw Matty asleep and I checked on Ben, and found him curled against Jimmy, with Jimmy's arm around his waist pulling him closer. I just sighed and shook my head. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I went to my cot, exhausted, I passed out on it.

~~~~TIME SKIP it's morning~~~~

Ben's POV

I woke up feeling more rested than I have since the whole invasion happened. I realized I was warmer than usual in the morning and that I was a little too comfortable. I realized my head was lying on Jimmy's chest and his arms were around my waist. I didn't want to disturb the moment, but I had to pee really badly and he was kind of holding me in place. "Jimmy wake up."

"Why?" I sighed before pushing his arms from around me, sitting up and hobbling on my crutch out of the tent. When I got back, Jimmy was gone. I sighed and got ready for the day.

Jimmy's POV

When Ben woke me up he got up and left so I took that as my cue to leave so went to see Weaver. I walked to his tent and he called me inside. "Jimmy about yesterday." "Yes sir?" He sighed.

"Since what you did was wrong, I am suspending you from the patrols for 5 days. That should give you adequate time to understand what you did was wrong." I was shocked. "But sir, I was defending someone." He rubbed his eyes.

"I know that Jimmy, but you have to realize that what you did wasn't the right way to handle the situation, now go do something productive." "Fine." I grumbled as I walked back to my tent.

~~~TIME SKIPS it's around noon~~~

I haven't seen Ben all morning, but since I am not allowed to go on patrols for awhile I decided to play some soccer. As some of the kids and I were playing I saw Garret was sporting a black eye and I laughed to myself. Then I saw Ben sitting on the sideline and I jogged over to him. "Hey Ben, what's up?" He looked up.

"Nothing much, actually can I talk to you, alone?" I nod "Sure." He grabbed my wrist and led my to the creek we sat by his first night a camp. "I'm not sure how to say this Jimmy, but I need to tell you something."

**Okay that is chapter 3 of Found. I hope you liked it. Please review, it really does make my day. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The long await update. *gasp she actually updated* Yeah well I have been really distracted with One Direction and I still am. Anyway I am updating this and I hope you like it, but chances are you won't because I am about to be really mean. *Hehe maniacal laugh* Now read!**

Ben's POV

"Jimmy I like you." I stuttered out quickly.

"I like you too, Ben. You're a great buddy." He said smiling.

I shook my head, "No Jimmy, I like, like you. I have for a while now." I told him and his face blanched. "You like me?!" He yelled in a tone that was laced in disgust. "How….why would you...that's just….no Ben just no. I don't think of you like that."

"Please Jimmy, I never asked for you to like me like that. I just wanted you to know. Don't let this affect our friendship." I begged, tears welling up in my eyes. "Don't let this affect our friendship? You expect me to be okay with this? The fact that you like me? How do you have the nerve to tell me to just go back to normal? If you wanted our friendship to stay the same then you shouldn't have opened your big mouth and ruined everything!" He got up and started pacing. "And to think that I stood up for someone like you! A faggot, why didn't you tell me earlier that you swung for the other team?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think any less of me, I wanted you to be my friend for my personality, not my sexual orientation. Admit it; if you had known I was gay would you have ever been my friend in the first place?" I asked him and he scoffed. "Damn right I wouldn't have been. I don't associate with your kind. Oh God, and all those times we slept on the same cot or you've seen me shirtless. I bet you created wild fantasies didn't you?" I frantically shook my head no. "No, I would never do that. You mean too much to me, I would never selfishly use you like that. Please don't ever think that of me."

I could tell my pleas fell on deaf ears as he said "I can't do this Ben. Consider this friendship over." With that he stalked away and I fell to the ground, finally letting the tears run down my face. I just ruined the only good thing in my life. As I was crying I heard a twig snap and my head shot up hoping it was Jimmy and he came to senses. I looked up and my eyes widened in fear.

**Dun, dun, dun. Who could it be? The first person to comment that guesses it right will get a shout out in the next chapter. Love y'all. XOXO. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's POV  
I looked up at the strange girl standing in front of me. "W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out through the tears that were still streaming down my face. She kneeled down beside my and pulled me into her arms. "Shush sweetie, I know, I know. It's hard to be rejected especially by someone you thought would stick by you through thick and thin. " my body shook with sobs. "I just l-love him and he hates me."

"I know darling, I know how you feel, but honey it gets better. You'll forget eventually and if you'd like I can introduce you to one of my friends. He can help you get over that big jerk." I nodded and smiled. My sobs quieting down to sniffles. "Thank you, what's your name?"  
"My name is Audrey Flores at your service." She did this weird little salute thing and I laughed. She smiled "see there is the smile I was looking for. Now come on Ben lets go. There are some people that I want to introduce you to." She gave me one more hug before getting up and pulling me up with her.

Audrey's POV  
I can't believe that little bastard would do that to Ben. They love each other so much but Jimmy's in denial. So we are going to show him what he is missing because the boy that I'm "setting" Ben up with is sexxxxxyyy and they would make such a cute couple. We walked to Sophia's tent and went inside. Everyone's head snapped up when we walked in and all eyes were on us.

"Everyone this is Ben. Ben this is Sophia." I said pointing to the small blond girl in front of us. "Over there is the corner is Ariana." I gestured to the girl with long black/brown curly hair with glasses on. "Next to her is Gabby, the girl that looks like a Japanese anime character. Across from her is Snigdha." I pointed to the Indian girl across from Gabby. "Next to Snigdha is Savannah, but call her Savy. Next to Savy is Elvira next to Elvira is Mac and sitting in the middle of the tent which is my spot and he should move is Reed." He smiled and said in a quiet voice "hi guys."

Savy was the first to speak "Hey Ben, I don't know you, but I already know you are amazing and for that I love you." She came up and gave him a hug. Ben looked stunned, but hugged her back any way. "Savy come here." I called to my sister. She came up to me and hugged me. "Sorry Ben, my sister is a bit touchy feely and she loves everyone so yeah. This whole group is a little touchy feely, but you'll get used to it." He nodded and I smiled.

Ben's POV  
I was a little stunned when the girl with dirty blond curls and beautiful blue/gray eyes came up and hugged me. Once Audrey explained everything it made sense. I think I could get used to this group. I already feel at home and I don't even know them. "Reed my I speak with you outside? Ben come with us please." I nodded and followed Audrey and Reed out. "Okay Ben, I know you aren't over Jimmy yet so this won't be a real relationship and I know that Reed has a crush on Devon so this could help both of you guys out. You guys are going to pretend that you are in a relationship with each other." He and I nodded and she grinned before we went back into the tent. She explained everything to the group and Max came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek. After a few minutes they sat down and she laid her head in his lap.

I looked around uncomfortably looking for a place to sit down and a girl with straight/wavy black hair and glasses pulled me down between her and Savy. I think her name is Elvira. "So Ben, what's the dealio? Who upset you because Audrey doesn't bring back just anyone to met the group. She is very protective of us especially of her sister so spill. Why'd she bring you back? My name is Elvira by the way. I love to draw and so does everyone in this group besides Gabby and Sophia. Sophia, Audrey and Ariana love to dance and Audrey and Reed are the writers of the group. Max is Audrey's boyfriend obviously and Savy is dating a boy named Kol.

I'm dating a boy named Kosta and Gabby is with a boy named Diego. Sophia is with a guy named Tony and Ariana is dating a sweet young boy named Mario. So know you've got the low down on what's what. Tell us about yourself." I took a deep breathe before talking. "Well I..."

Oh cliff hanger, well not really. Nobody guessed right so this chapter isn't dedicated to anyone. I mean come on guys did you really expect anyone besides Audrey? She's in like almost all of my fics. Any way Ben looked up in fear because he didn't know her and thought she was gonna be a hater and hurt him, but obviously she's not. Until next time my sweets.  
XOXO  
-Ali.


End file.
